


Movie premieres

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 6. PremiereKara and Lena take their girls to the premiere for Frozen 2 with a few hiccups along the way.Inspired by this adorable photo I came across!https://i.pinimg.com/originals/43/6a/c0/436ac0847c099b79048a00413a83d887.jpg





	Movie premieres

**Wifeyy <3: I’m so sorry Kar, I’m gonna be late to the premiere. Can you get the girls ready and I’ll meet you guys there? **

**Kara: Yea of course. They’re so excited they’re bouncing off the walls! **

**Wifeyy <3: Of course they are, they’re half of you darling :-***

**Kara: Yea yea I know. We’ll see you there. Finish up and get moving babe, your girls miss you! <3**

**Wifeyy <3: Working as fast as I can. I’ll be done in a flash ;) **

**Kara: Ha. Ha. You are hilarious. Just get over here _super_ fast ;) **

Kara turned back to see two little blonde haired girls running around the coffee table. One had her signature red cape trailing behind her as she chased her sister. “Girls come on mom’s going to meet us at the movie.” 

She quickly scooped both girls up and set them on the counter while grabbing two bow hair ties. “I don’t want a ponytail! Mom said we could have braids like Elsa!” Using a bit of super speed she managed to pull the girls hair into ponytails. “Lori we don’t have time for braids. We’re already running late and now mom is going to be late too.” 

“Aw mom come on, I wanna wear my hair down like Supergirl!” Kara set the girls back on the floor and laughed lightly. “Honey I’m sure even Supergirl has to wear her hair up sometimes.” She watched in horror as both girls pulled their hair ties out of their hair. She groaned and grabbed her purse accepting defeat. 

“Come on we’re late! Car now!” Both girls took off running out the front door and to the car. With a shake of her head she put the hair ties in her purse and followed them out, locking up as she went. 

Once both girls were buckled and they were on the way she put on some music. “Can we listen to let it go? Pleaseeeee mom!” “Only if you let me redo your hair when we get there.” Blue eyes met matching one’s in the mirror and she could see her wife’s signature glare in the form of a 5 year old. 

“That’s my offer, take it or leave it lori.” Little arms folded across an equally little body and the Luthor glare was in full force but her baby blues gave away that she was caving fast. “I want mom to do my hair.” Kara sighed, “Baby, why can’t I just do your hair?” “I want mom! You don’t do it right!” 

Her girls were the worst sometimes, but in the best way. Alexis was 100% visually her, but all lena’s quiet and intelligent personality while Lori had a touch darker hair than her sister, she acted just like her kryptonian mother, but she had the stubbornness of a luthor. “I want mom too honey, she’ll meet us as soon as she can.” 

Blue eyes were full of unshed tears in the mirror and she watched as they quickly turned towards the window so as to not let her know she was upset. With another sigh Kara turned on the frozen soundtrack from her phone to play for the girls. It was another twenty minutes of sitting in traffic before they were able to park the car. 

During that time Alexis decided it was a grand idea to pinch her sister causing her to scream for half the drive. When lori wasn’t screaming she was kicking the back of Kara’s seat despite her asking nicely for the kicking to stop. “So help me Rao I will turn this car around and we’ll go home if you two can’t get along!” It got quiet instantly and the kicking finally stopped. 

**Kara: We made it. I’m anticipating meltdowns within seconds of you arriving. You’re warned; they’ve channeled their inner Luthor’s today. I need a drink already.**

**Wifeyy <3: I have the utmost faith in you handling our girls darling. I’ll be there soon, I promise. **

**Kara: You better be. Or I’ll fly them out of here. **

**Wifeyy <3: Sure you will. I’m almost done love. I’ll make it up to you tonight when the girls go to bed ;) **

Kara climbed out of the car and unbuckled the girls before helping them out. She quickly pulled their hair into ponytails, “If you want something else you can ask mom when she gets here. I expect both of you to be on your best behaviors.” 

“Of course mom, we’re angels,” little green eyes met hers and Kara bit back a groan. Why did her daughters decide to be more Luthor than Danvers today of all days? A day when the press was going to have eyes on them AND her wife wasn’t there to walk the carpet with them. Considering they were only invited because of Lena in the first place, of courseeeee she wouldn’t be there with them for the carpet walk. 

Kara took a hand of each daughter in hers and headed towards the massive line of people waiting to walk the carpet to see Frozen 2. “Mom why do we have to take so many pictures? Why does everyone take pictures of us?” Little blue eyes were peering up at her and she squeezed her hand lightly. 

“Mommy’s really important and people always want to know what she’s doing when she’s not at work. I know it’s hard sometimes baby but it’ll be over soon I promise.” She leaned down and kissed her little girls head. 

“You’re important too mama,” Alexis piped up from next to her. Kara smiled down at her firstborn and met those beautiful green eyes that matched her wife’s perfectly. “I know baby, but mom does way more important stuff than I do.” “You tell the truth mama. People listen to you.” She gave her hand a squeeze too and smiled down at her, “Thank you baby girl. I do important stuff too. But we got invited to this because of mom. I can’t take the credit for all the fun stuff we do, this one is all mommy.” 

It took twenty minutes for the line to move and lori was beside herself waiting. She was grumpy and tired from standing in the sun and Kara dropped Alexis’s hand to pick up lori. “Are we almost inside?” “Yea there’s only a few people in front of us honey.” “This sucks. When’s mom coming?” “Honey she said she’d be here soon. I’m sorry it’s taking so long. Why don’t you play a game on my phone lex?” She handed her phone to her daughter while she held lori against her chest. 

To make matters worse the guy behind them had been looking her up and down since he got in line behind them. He was not so subtly bumping into her and it was really starting to get to her. On a good day without two melting down daughters she could have easily asked him to stop making passes at her because she was happily married. But today… not today. 

His hand brushed her lower back and Kara bit her lip as she adjusted lori in her arms to turn around. She took a deep breath and let it out her mouth as she felt her daughter snuggle down under her chin as she turned. 

“Hey sweetheart,” he said seeing her turn. “Don’t call me sweetheart. And do not touch me.” “Oh come on honey. Clearly your husband couldn’t make time for you and your girls. And here I am. Happy to help.” 

Just then she felt a hand slide down to her lower back, “That would be because she doesn’t have a husband.” Green eyes met hers, “Sorry I’m late baby. Paperwork took longer than I thought.” 

“It’s ok babe. He was just getting a little handsy,” she glared at the man in question. Lena took a step toward the man placing Kara safely behind her with the girls, “I suggest you keep your hands off my wife. Or I’ll make your life hell.” 

“And what are you going to do if I don’t?” He was an idiot for challenging her. Of course there was nothing he could actually do to Kara but he didn’t know that. But it was pretty hot when her wife was protecting her; even Supergirl needed protecting sometimes. 

“If there’s one thing most of the world knows it’s that you don’t try to take what’s a Luthor’s. So back off.” 

He looked from Lena to Kara, “This sweet little innocent thing married a you? A Luthor? Seriously?” Kara could feel the burning in her eyes as her heat vision started to flare up. 

Lena reached behind her towards Kara in warning because she knew her wife and how she would be reacting without needed to even take a look at her. “I suggest you stop talking right now,” lena was using her CEO voice. He laughed and went to open his mouth again but this time Lena lifted a hand. Out of nowhere security appeared, “Yes Mrs. Luthor?” “This man seems to have a problem with keeping his hands off other people.” 

“I was not!” “Sir I’m gonna need you to come with me.” The security officer led the man away who was making quite the scene. Lena turned back to her and stroked her cheek. 

“You were two seconds away from burning a hole into him with your eyes weren’t you?” A smirk pulled at the corner of her lips and Kara blushed, “I was not! He’s been trying to accidentally bump me for the past twenty minutes. It’s not like it would be wrong of me to do so.” “Teach him to try something on my wife.” 

Lori reached out for her, “Mommy this is boring. And mama can’t do braids.” Lena laughed and took her from Kara’s arms, “I think ponytails are even better than braids.” “Mommy they’re so boring though!” “They’re my favorite hairstyle,” her eyes met Kara’s and a blush was evident on her cheeks. 

“I think we’re moving baby girl,” Kara said taking her phone back from Alexis and picking her up. She was a little heavy for Lena to carry but she was light as a feather for Kara. Lena stepped up next to her and they shuffled forward. Paparazzi were having a field day snapping pics of them side by side holding their daughters. 

Lena leaned over and kissed her cheek, “I missed you today. All of my girls.” “We missed you too baby.” They got to the front of the line and were let into the theater. The whole theater was decorated for the new movie and two women were dressed as Anna and Elsa. Instantly the two girls in their arms perked up. 

They moved over to let the girls meet the princesses. With both feet on the ground Lori pulled her older sister towards Elsa and started promptly freaking out. “Look Lex! It’s Anna and Elsa! Let’s go meet them!” Kara reached over and laced her fingers with Lena’s and they smiled watching their girls. 

It took all of two seconds for Lori to get Elsa down on her level and put her arms around her neck. She was rambling away like a true Danvers woman. “My mommies are so great! They let us watch movies and they play games with us all the time. And sometimes my mommy will even braid my hair just like yours!” 

Alexis was talking to Anna but she was channeling more of her Luthor side. She was asking questions quietly and taking in every word the woman was saying. The girls ran back to them after a few pictures but Alexis wasn’t wearing the same bright smile her sister was. 

“What’s wrong bug?” Kara said resting her hand on the back of her daughters head lightly, her other hand still laced with her wife’s fingers. “She was alright. But she’s not as nice or funny as the movie.” “She met a lot of people today. I’m sure that’s all it was.” “Supergirl wasn’t like that when she said hi to us.” 

Kara heard Lena chuckle next to her. “Supergirl isn’t from a movie baby. She’s a hero and she loves helping people. Plus she loves kids.” She ran her fingers through her daughters ponytail. With a huff her little girl replied, “Well Supergirl is still my favorite.” “You’re hers too baby girl.” That earned a big smile that reached her beautiful green eyes. 

Lena squeezed her hand and they led their girls into the movie theater. Two bouncing girls settled into their seats next to each other with popcorn between them. Kara leaned over and rested her hand on Lena’s knee, “As much as I hate the attention we get sometimes, this kind of stuff is pretty great.” “And if nothing else, you know your daughters favorite person is Supergirl.” 

Kara rolled her eyes but couldn’t help crack a smile. “Yea Supergirl. What about just us?” 

A few hours later Kara had a girl on each hip as she carried their sleeping forms inside. She laid them down in their beds as Lena covered them up and pressed a kiss to their heads. Kara pressed her lips to Lori’s head and then Alexis’s. Little arms wound around her neck, “You’re better than Supergirl anyday mama.” Alexis kissed her cheek and she smiled and wound her arms around her little girl. 

“I love you so much bug.” “I love you too mama.” “Get some sleep baby girl. I’ll see you in the morning,” with another kiss to the forehead Kara stood and left the room. She quietly closed the door behind her and headed for her room. 

She found her sliding out of her jeans and putting on pajamas. Kara wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and pressed a kiss to her neck. “You were so incredibly hot today.” “Oh yea? Turned on Supergirl?” “Mmm god, more than you know.” She smirked as Lena turned in her arms, “When will people learn to stop trying to take what belongs to a Luthor?” “If only the world knew that a Super was all yours.” "Mmm darling, and I am all yours right back". 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated! Had fun writing this little fluffy piece.


End file.
